


Office Jerk

by bearmara



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce is your doctor, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fainting, Language!, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki Laufeyson because it sounds better than Odinson, Loki is a dick, Loki is a punk, Loki wants your job, Loki's eyes are BLUE, Reader had surgery, Reader-Insert, Sarcasm, Super Loki, Work leave, as if, based on a friends episode, flirty banter, loki is worried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearmara/pseuds/bearmara
Summary: You've just returned from a leave of absence from work to find Loki has taken over your job. You hate him. You hate him so much. But...he is kind of cute. But you hate him.Right?





	1. The Devil Kisses Major Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ursus_minor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursus_minor/gifts).



> Love and hate are two horns on the same goat. And you need a goat. I think Loki is willing to be that goat ;)
> 
> (F/b)=Favorite band
> 
> Based on a FRIENDS episode (using some lines as well)

I recently had surgery. Nothing too serious, but it was enough to leave me bedridden for about six weeks, which of course meant no working for six weeks. I worked for a large exporting company who specialized in advanced technology used by multi-million dollar companies around the world.

I controlled the scheduling of just about everything in the company. From meetings to shipments, it all had to go through me first. So, when I told my boss I was going to be out for several weeks, he was less than thrilled, but he understood.

On top of the pain of recovery, all I could do was stress about who was handling my job and whether or not they were messing it up. I could only pray my boss was intelligent enough to not just stick a temp at my desk and hope they could figure it out.

But, after six  _long_ weeks of doing nothing, I was finally returning to work. My fingers were eager to type and my brain was anxious to think. Six week of watching nothing but FRIENDS was starting to get to my head--brain cells were dwindling by the hundreds.

As I walked through the hall to my office, I was greeted by many people, all of them saying it was good to see me and wishing me well. My coworkers were all very sweet.

I smiled when I saw the door with my name on it, calling out to me to be opened. I gripped the cold metal of the handle, swinging it open and freezing in my place.

In my office, sitting at my desk, was probably the most attractive man I've ever seen. He had long, black hair that touched his shoulders and piercing blue eyes, decorated with dark eyelashes. His high cheekbones could cut diamonds and his lengthy body was covered in a midnight black suit.

His eyes snapped up to mine the second I opened the door, piercing right through my soul. Despite his obvious beauty, my instant reaction was anger.

"Who the hell are you?" I snapped.

"Who the hell are you?" He snipped back, eyeing me up and down. He had a smooth British accent.  _Nice._

"I'm the hell person whose office this is."

 _Good one, (Y/n)._ I mentally face-palmed at my horrible comeback. 

The attractive intruder stood, displaying his towering height. He walked around the desk and leaned against the front, crossing his arms over his chest. He had the smuggest smirk on his face.

"I'm Loki Laufeyson, the person who's taken over your job."

_Loki? What kind of a name is that?_

"Excuse me? What do you mean you're taking over my job?" I barked.

"Well, while you were off on your little vacation, I was doing your job."

"A vacation?! My idea of a vacation does not involve being in bed for six weeks."

Loki cocked an eyebrow, his smirk growing. "Clearly you've never had a truly  _relaxing_ vacation."

I scoffed, disgusted by his suggestive content. "Let me get this straight, I leave for a few weeks and they decide to send an exotic ninja to take my place?"

He glanced down at his all black attire then back up at me, seeming unamused with my comment. "Well, there was talk of shutting down the company all together."

"You're pretty cheeky for a temp." I scoffed.

He stood up straight, taking a few steps until he was in front of me. This man towered over me and he was trying to use that to intimidate me. It was kind of working.

"I'm not a temp, I was transferred from another department." He answered, finally.

"What was that, the pompous prick department?"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, they didn't tell me about your quick wit."

"Did they mention that I'm rubber and you're glue?"

The urge to punch him right in his perfect teeth was beginning to surface. The way he carried himself--it's like he thought he was royalty. The smug, arrogant, egotistical way he looked at me, as if he  _knew_ he could do my job better than I could.

Well, to quote Cher: AS IF.

Groaning in disgust, I pushed past the man and walked over to my desk, setting down my stuff and removing my coat. I heard him chuckle behind me and it took everything in my power not to clock him across his razor-sharp cheekbones. But, before I could consider my violent act, my boss walked in. 

"Loki, I love your ideas!"

"Oh, hi, Mr. Rogers." I said awkwardly, trying to put my best business face on.

"Ah, (Y/n)! I see you've met Loki. I must say, when you left us we weren't sure what we were gonna do. But then, Loki to the rescue!" He patted Loki on shoulder, beaming with delight.

"Alright, well, when will Mr. Superhero here be flying away?" I asked, delivering with my best fake smile. 

Loki's smirk returned, his eyes never leaving me, "Well, that's up to Mr. Rogers, here. I'm sure he will make the right decision."

I hummed. "Hmm, yes, but may I remind him that I am perfectly capable of handling his job on my own. I know the company's schedule better than I know my own mother."

Mr. Rogers nodded, "Yes, well, Loki will probably go back to his department as soon as he is done filling you in on all the changes."

He patted Loki once again, turning to leave the office, but I stopped him.

"Wait wait wait, what changes??"

Both men looked at me like I was a hopeless child, wondering where babies come from. "Oh, well, while you were gone, Loki introduced some ideas that will help scheduling be more manageable. I'm almost tempted to keep him here just for his brilliant ideas!"

I laughed nervously. "Oh, I don't think that's a good idea."

Mr. Rogers narrowed his eyes at me. "Why not?"

I froze.  _Think, woman, think!_

"B-because...I'm sure his department misses him dearly!" I took a few steps forward so I was standing next to Loki. "How could anyone get anything done without Super Loki over here?" My words got a little more sarcastic than I wanted them to, ending in a playful, yet forceful, pat on Loki's back.

He didn't move, unfazed by my petty attempt to hurt him, but amusement and irritation shined in his eyes.

Mr. Rogers seemed confused, but he shook his head to dismiss the suspicion. "I'll think about his future in this department, but in the mean-time, Loki will catch you up on everything." He gestured from Loki to me.

"Yes, sir." I sighed. 

With that, Mr. Rogers left the office.

Immediately I walked over to the door, slammed it shut, and turned to the arrogant bastard.

"That was real cute, Loki, I didn't realize your power was super ass-kissing."

"Darling, at least I have one." He flashed his perfect pearly whites at me, scrunching his nose in a cheeky way.

I opened my mouth, ready with another comment, but I bit my tongue. As much as I already HATED this guy, I needed to stay professional—no matter how much it burned me inside. I groaned in defeat, walking around the desk to take my rightful place in the office.

" _Don't_ call me darling, and please start filling me in on what  _changes_ you've been making." I emphasized my distaste in the word 'changes'.

"Well, first off, I changed your screensaver from that picture of (F/b)."

I rolled my eyes.  _Of course he did._

"Also I've been working on a presentation for the heads of the departments about the new changes."

_Perfect._

"Well, I should be involved in that," I insisted, "so why don't you get me up to speed?"

Loki shook his head, "No, that will take much longer than we have. Why don't you just let me take care of the presentation and—"

I cut him off.

"Oh, no no no no. I see what you're doing here, alright, listen buddy, this is  _my_  job. Okay, I've had it for five years, and I know how it works, so why don't you just catch me up!"

Loki rolled his eyes, obviously irritated. "Fine." He hissed.

~~~

One week later, Loki had caught me up on all the changes he made. I was definitely not happy he decided to squirm his way into my life and disrupt my system, but I couldn't lie to myself that his ideas were not good ones.

Not that I would ever say it out loud, but they were actually making my life a whole lot easier.

The only downside, however, was the fact Loki was still working in my office—at  _my desk._

Mr. Rogers had decided to keep Loki in our department, despite my endless disapproval. And until they had a proper office prepared for him, he was suppose to share mine. Multi-billion dollar company and it takes them more than a day to fire someone and clear out their office to make room for Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky.

I glanced up at from from beneath my mascara-coated eyelashes. He was scanning over some document with extensive care and precision. Even the way he read was enticing. Why did this man have to be so damn beautiful? Not that I would EVER tell him that. His ego didn't need anymore boosting.

The phone ringing interrupted my thoughts. I reached for the phone, but Loki beat me to it.

"Loki Laufeyson's office." He stated, smirking at me.

"(Y/n) (L/n)'s office! Give me that phone." I said sternly, gesturing for him to hand it over. To my surprise, he actually did as he was told.

I placed the phone between my ear and shoulder. "Hello, this is (Y/n) (L/n), how can I help you?"

"Hello, Miss (L/n), this is Debra from Dr. Banner's office. I'm just calling to confirm your follow up appointment this Thursday at noon." 

I glanced over to Loki. He had dived back into his documents, not listening to my conversation.  _Thank heavens._

"Yes, of course. I'll be there. Thursday at noon." I repeated.

"Alright, thank you. Have a nice day."

I hung up the phone and was met with Loki's icy eyes once again. 

"What's on Thursday?"

Apparently he  _had_  been listening.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Loki." I dismissed, my eyes falling back to my work.

"Normally, I would agree, but given our close proximity, you  _are_ my business."

I glared at him, eyebrows furrowed. _One week left._ I reminded myself. _One week and then he is in his own office and out of my hair._

“Fine. It was my friend reminding me about noneya.”

He arched an eyebrow, “What’s noneya?”

“None ya business.” I insisted.

Loki rolled his eyes, “What, are you a child?”

“You know, Loki, being a dick won’t make yours any bigger.” I commented, not looking up from my work.

He was quiet for a moment, just enough time for me to think I had won, but then he opened his silver tongued mouth again.

“Trust me, darling, I don’t need any help in that department. But if you need proof, I’d be happy to oblige.”

He winked at me. He fucking winked at me.

Half of me wanted to puke. This guy was disgusting, vulgar, unprofessional, and several more things I couldn’t think of off the top of my head. But the other half of me was dying for him to say more.

_Stupid, stupid girl. Just because he is attractive doesn’t excuse his behavior. This is a place of work and he is saying suggestive comments._

It was my turned to roll my eyes, “Hard pass, but thank you.”

Loki smirked, but said nothing more, returning to his documents yet again.

About a half an hour later, my friend and coworker Wanda walked in.

“Hey, (Y/n).” She greeted.

“Oh, hey Wanda, what can I do for you?” I asked.

“Mr. Rogers wanted me to give you these,” she handed out the small pile of folders she was holding, “it’s just a few events coming up he wants you to put in the schedule.”

I took them, nodding, “Alright. Tell him I’m on it. Thanks Wanda.”

She turned to leave, but then I remembered something.

“Oh, wait Wanda, I just remembered.” She stopped, turning to me. At this point, I noticed Loki eyeing her rather intensely. “I have some files for Mr. Rogers as well, they are over there on the table, can you bring them to him for me?”

“Absolutely!” She chimed.

I thanked her, pointing to the table on the right where the files sat. I opened the folders Wanda handed me and started skimming through them.

“Hey, Loki, my lunch break is in a few minutes so would you mind getting started on--” I stopped talking when I noticed Loki staring at Wanda’s ass. He watched her walk all the way out of the room before turning back to find my fiery glare.

“I’m sorry, clearly Wanda’s ass had something more important to say so I just waited until it was finished.”

“What?” He asked innocently, leaning back in his chair while giving me The Smirk.

“I was talking to you and you were checking her out!”

“I wasn’t looking at her ass, I was looking at her skirt. Or was it pants? I don’t remember what was happening below the ass area.”

I groaned in disgust, “Wow Loki, you really are a dick.”

Loki stood, buttoning his suit jacket. “Why do you care if I was looking at her? Are you jealous?”

“Oh yeah, I’m jealous.” I turned slightly and put a hand on my backside. “Oh Loki, please look at my ass!” I said, sarcastically.

Loki’s eyes wandered down to my derrière. “Stop looking at my ass! Look, I just think you are totally inappropriate, okay? This is a work environment, she's our coworker.”

“But it was alright when you slept with the CEO of the company?”

I was taken aback by his comment. How did he know about Tony and I? Anger surged through my veins.

“Not that it’s _any_ of your business, Laufeyson, but Mr. Stark and I went on one date and I didn’t want to see him after that because of that _very_ reason. He was my boss and it was a conflict of interest. And how _dare_ you accuse me of something you know nothing about.” I jabbed my finger into his strong chest, emphasizing my distaste. I could feel my heartbeat pump all the way up to my ears--anger was blinding me and making me feel dizzy. “I’m sure you just heard a rumor around the office that I got this job by sleeping with the CEO and decided it was true because THEY sure know everything...about...me.”

My vision was clouded by red spots. My head was spinning and before I knew it, I was starting to fall backwards. The last thing I remember before blacking out was someone catching me before I hit the ground.

_Loki._


	2. The Devil Cares...Wait, No He Doesn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fainting in the office, things go back to normal. That is until a certain friend of yours decides to invite Loki right into your personal life. But hey, what are best friends for if not to try to make your life miserable?

Hey When I came to, I felt something cold pressed against my face. My eyes fluttered open and, although my vision was blurred, I could see the outline of a person.

“Come to join the land of the living, darling?”

“Loki?”

My eyes focused in on the blurry shape, eventually revealing Loki’s smug face. “Good morning, sunshine.”

My head was pounding. I could see I was still in my -our- office, laying on the couch with Loki kneeling next to me and dabbing a cold, wet cloth on my forehead and cheek.

“What happened?” I asked, groaning at the bright light shining through the window just above the couch.

“You fainted while you were yelling at me.” He stated, rather casually.

The memory of shouting abuse at Loki came rushing back to me.

_I yelled at him. I yelled at him in the workplace. I let my emotions get the better of me._

Guilt spread through my body, making my chest ache. I knew what I had to do, despite my pride screaming at me not to, it had to be done.

“I’m sorry.”

Loki’s eyebrows raised in genuine surprise. “What’s that, darling?”

I rolled my eyes, “You heard me. I was unprofessional and clouded by emotion and I apologize for my behavior.”

For the first time since I met the guy, Loki gave me a genuine smile. Moving the damp rag around, he raised his other hand to cup my cheek. There was no doubt in my mind he could feel the blush spreading across my face. “Well, I would like to apologize as well. I stuck my nose where it didn’t belong and I’m sorry. You were right, it’s truly none of my business.”

“Thank you.” I hummed. “And thank you for, you know, dealing with the damsel in distress.” Slowly, I sat up, swinging my legs back onto the floor. Loki stood, offering me a hand to raise me to my feet. His smile disappeared and was replaced with something that could almost be mistaken for worry. “How long was I out?”

“Only about ten minutes. What exactly happened there?”

“Oh, I uh,” I searched my brain for any possible excuse to use for my fainting. I couldn’t tell him the truth--surgery isn’t exactly something you want to discuss with coworkers you barely know. _Especially_ not this coworker. “I’ve just been under a lot of stress lately, what with all the new changes and everything, I guess it just took its toll.”

Loki looked down briefly then back up at me, “Well, maybe you should take the rest of the day off. Get some rest.”

This confused me.

_What is with the complete 180? Why does he care?_

“No.” I dismissed. “I should be fine, I probably just need some water.”

Loki opened his mouth to say something but promptly shut it. I wanted to ask what he was going to say, but I decided to let it be. I turned away from him and, slowly but surely, returned to my desk, my head still pounding. I retrieved a bottle of ibuprofen from my desk, popping two in my mouth and washing them down with a big gulp of water.

Loki sighed, turning to leave the office. “Just take it easy, darling, playing the knight in shining armor really isn’t my thing.” His smirk returned, turning to me and winking before he left the room.

_Yeah, you’re more like the charming villain every girl falls for._

_Wait…_

_WHAT?!_

~~~

Thursday came and went. Dr. Banner said everything looked amazing and well on its way to healing fully. He did, however, express some concern when I told him I fainted at work. He told me I needed to take it easy and not get too worked up. I told him I would be more careful and went on my merry way.

Loki had _finally_ been moved out of my office and into his own. But he still made it a point to visit often.

Lucky me.

Today, in particular, he had decided to take his lunch hour on my couch, eating an obnoxiously loud salad. Damn whoever invented croutons.

“Loki, as much as I _love_ you lounging about on my couch, and trust me, I _do_ love it, you do know you have your own couch--in your own office, right?”

He looked up at me, smiling smugly, “Oh, I do, but yours is just _so_ much more comfortable.” He shimmies down into the cushions to further emphasize his point and the fact that he is the most extra person I’d ever met.

All I could do was roll my eyes, not wanting to give him any more ammo to fire back at me. He continued to eat his lunch and I kept pretending I was working. In reality, I was staring at the egotistical bastard.

Even whilst lying on the couch, his chin down—which would create numerous added chins in my case—eating a fucking salad, he still managed to look amazing. How was it fair the smuggest piece of shit I had ever met was also the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on? I’m sure The Fates were somewhere all having a good laugh for putting him in my path just to watch me suffer.

If this was karma, I didn’t know what the hell I did to deserve it.

Loki brought me back to reality with a low chuckle.

“Take a picture, darling, it lasts longer.”

He didn’t even bother to turn his head and look at me, still focusing on his bloody salad. I was reared and ready to deliver a snappy comeback when my friend Natasha _had_ to walk in and ruin the moment of sabotage.

“Hey (Y/n)!” She greeted, her red curls bouncing a bit as she gave me a small wave.

My gaze ripped from Loki and focused on her. “Oh, hey Nat. What are you doing here?”

Nat glanced over at Loki for a moment, then back to me, a new flint of mischief in her eyes.

“Well, I was going to stop by and see if you wanted to go out for some lunch, but I can see you already have your hands full here.”

Glaring daggers at her for her suggestive comment, I silently told her that was not the case.

I got back a ‘yeah, right, okay I don’t believe you’ look.

“I would love to have lunch with you, but unfortunately I’m slammed right now.”

Mentally, I kicked myself in the ass. _Very poor choice of words, idiot._

“Oh, I’m sure you are,” she turned to face Loki who was now standing in front of her, his back facing me. She held out her hand to him, “Natasha Romanov, (Y/n)’s official roommate and best friend.”

He took her hand, shaking it once, “Loki Laufeyson, (Y/n)’s official officemate and coworker.”

Nat did a quick up and down of him, seeming impressed. “Very nice. Well, since you two are so close, why don’t you come to her birthday party tomorrow night?”

_WHAT?!_

_NAT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!_

I tried to make my objection to this obvious by shaking my head and making a cutting gesture across my throat. And I KNOW she saw me, but she just smiled innocently, focusing on the tall, dark, and handsome stranger she just invited to my birthday party.

Loki turned to me, ceasing my gestures, and smirking that famous smirk.

“You didn’t tell me it was your birthday, darling! I thought we told each other everything.”

His tone was definitely sarcastic, but I knew he was actually a bit shocked to hear it was my birthday.

“Well, sorry the date of my arrival on this planet slipped from my mind in our discussions of business.” I retorted, my voice full of venom.

Loki disregarded me and turned back to Nat.

“I would LOVE to come, Natasha,” he reached into his suit jacket and retrieved a business card. “Text me when and where.”

Nat took the card, tucking it safely into her pocket. “Can do. Nice meeting you, Loki. I’ll talk to you later, (Y/n).”

With that, she left, but not without me flipping her the bird—without Loki seeing of course.

Loki turned to me yet again, taking a few steps towards me and placing his hands in his pockets. The action made his dress shirt tighten a bit, outlining the seemingly well-toned body underneath it. For a moment, I could have sworn I swallowed my tongue.

“I am hurt, darling, that you wouldn’t tell me about such an important day.”

I rolled my eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day. “It’s just an ordinary day, Loki. Just because I was born on that day, twenty-six years ago, doesn’t mean the world stops. I was born, now I’m here, end of story. I didn’t even want a stupid party, but Nat insisted.”

Loki nodded, “Well, I look forward to it. Can’t wait!”

He turned on his heel and made his way to the door, making sure to turn and wink before he left.

_Always with the freaking winking. Why is that necessary?_

I glanced over to the couch where he had been laying and saw the dirty Tupperware container he left as a memoir of his time spent in my office today.

_I swear I am going to kill that guy if it’s the last thing I do._

~~~

**ME: Hey, “best friend” what the hell was the stunt you just pulled in my office??**

**NAT: What, you mean getting the hot man, who was lying on your couch, to come to your party? You’re welcome! Happy birthday from me ;)**

**ME: Oh no no no, I do NOT want him there. I hate that guy!**

**NAT: Uh huh, yeah, sure okay. You couldn't even cut the sexual tension between you with a Rachel Ray knife. I’m just trying to help you get laid, honey. It’s been long enough for you.**

**ME: NAT! Oh my god, I am not going to SLEEP with my coworker! Let alone THIS coworker!!**

**NAT: Oh, come on! He’s tall, dark, handsome, witty, and funny. And that’s just from my thirty-second interaction with him. I’m sure he’s got more under the surface. Much more if you know what I mean ;)**

**ME: God, Nat, PLEASE don’t try to play matchmaker with me again. The last time you did it, I ended up abandoned on a street corner with no shoes and a broken wrist!**

**NAT: Okay, bad judgement call on my end, but come on! This guy is hot, and I’m talking Hell levels of hot! And you aren’t bad to look at, I’m sure he’d jump at any chance you sweep your chimney.**

**ME: Must you be so frank all the time?**

**NAT: Yes, now when you get home, we are going to pick you an outfit that will make you look** **_irresistible._ **

**ME: I’m done with this conversation and you. I’ll see you tonight.**

**NAT: If you do the deed in his office, I want every kinky detail!**

**ME: Drop dead**

~~~

_UNKNOWN: Hello, Natasha. This is Loki Laufeyson. Am I still invited to the party tomorrow, or has our birthday girl forbidden me to come?_

_NAT: Hey Loki! Oh no, you are definitely still invited. It’s at (Address) at 6:00 pm. No need to knock when you get there._

_LOKI: Thank you very much. I look forward to it._

_NAT: Can I ask you something?_

_LOKI: I don’t know, CAN you?_

_NAT: -_- I can see why you two get along so well. Fine, MAY I ask you something?_

_LOKI: Well, since you asked so nicely, sure._

_NAT: What are you getting at with (Y/n)? I’m very protective of her and if you hurt her, I can PROMISE you an ass-kicking you will never forget._

_LOKI: I’m not sure what you mean by ‘getting at’. We are just coworkers--colleagues at the most._

_NAT: Uh huh, sure, and I’m sure all the flirting and teasing is just a custom at that company._

_LOKI: I’m a terrible flirt. It’s just who I am. And as for the teasing, I’ve finally met a person who can reciprocate wit as well as I can without bursting into tears or turning cherry red._

_NAT: I see. Word of advice: wit is her defensive mechanism. She’s been through A LOT the last few years and if you are just messing with her then I suggest you stop. She doesn’t need that, even if it comes from an attractive man._

_LOKI: I understand and I can give you my word, I will never do anything to hurt her if I can help it._

_NAT: Good, because the ass-kicking is always on the table. Tread lightly._

_LOKI: Noted. I’ll see you tomorrow night._


	3. Falling For The Devil...Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Party time :)
> 
> Did not proofread cause I'm lazy and wanted to get this chapter out asap XD

It was six thirty and Loki still hadn’t shown up

Not that I cared—because I didn’t. It was just kind of rude for him not to show up. I mean, Nat personally invited him after all. Kind of a dick move not to even bother with a text saying something came up, or whatever was keeping him. 

_ But, of course, I don’t care. So I should stop thinking about it. And him.  _

Nat had thrown me a lovely party. Just a casual, delightful time with our close friends, including delicious snacks and beverages. They bought me a cake and sang happy birthday to me. A few of them even brought gifts--just the usual adult birthday party. Nothing too over the top. 

Just a nice acknowledgement without going too crazy. 

Although, I knew that if I let Nat have complete creative control, my apartment would be decorated in penises and male strippers would be trying to grind their junk against me as if it was some crummy bachelorette party. Yeah,  _ definitely  _ not my scene.

I had to put the reins on that crazy redhead before she got any ideas. 

I was sure Loki enjoyed that type of lifestyle. Music pumping, shots flying, and a girl on each arm. I could imagine him sitting on a leather couch in a VIP section of a popular club, legs spread as far as they could go. A perky blonde on his right and a slutty brunette on his left, both whispering dirty things in his ear and finding any excuse to touch him. The Devil on his throne.

The scene in my head disgusted and infuriated me. 

_ Wait. Stop. You are thinking about him.  _

Dammit. I couldn’t get him out of my head. 

But why?!

Was it because he was ungodly amounts of sexy? Was it those eyes that could pierce through my soul? Or was it that voice that could drop a woman’s panties faster than the God of Seduction? That was the perfect title for him. If we were friends, I would make him a custom desk name plate for his office. But seriously, what made him different? He wasn’t the first douchebag I’ve had to deal with in the workplace. Even outside of it. Many arrogant assholes have wormed their way into my life and tried to leave an imprint. I’ve always won those battles. Until now. 

“Hey,” Natasha’s voice brought me out of my thoughts. 

At some point during the latest episode of ‘Deep Thoughts with (Y/n)’, I had made my way to my balcony. I looked down to see Nat had a blanket in her hands, realizing just then how cold it was. 

“Thought you might need this.” She offered it to me and I accepted, wrapping it around my shoulders. “Everyone wished you the best when they left--except for Bucky who is crashed on the couch.”

I gave a small laugh.  _ Oh, Bucky.  _

“Are you okay?” She asked. 

I mustered up the best smile I could, “Oh, yeah!” I lied. “I just get sad when my birthday it over. Thanks again for the party, Nat. It was just what I needed.”

She smiled, walking over to me and giving me a hug. 

“Well, at least you got your wish. That jerk Loki never showed up.”

“Yeah, I really hate that guy.”

A voice came from behind us. We both spun around to find Loki leaning against the door, smirking like the devil he was. My cheeks instantly got red. He noticed and his smirk grew. 

“Well!” Nat let go of me and started to make her way over to Loki. “No way to recover. I’ll leave you two alone.” 

She nodded to Loki as she passed him then turned to me and shot me a wink before returning inside, most likely to get Bucky into a bed and hide from my wrath. 

“Nice party.” Loki mused, pushing himself off the doorway and walking over to me. 

“Well, it was, you would know if you bothered to show up on time.”

“Aw, did someone miss me?” He teased. 

I rolled my eyes. “In your dreams.”

I turned to face him head on. Today, he wore a navy suit which complimented his eyes quite nicely. I had an urge to wrap my arms around him, my arms tucked into his suit jacket so I could absorb his warmth. That sounded much nicer than this blanket. 

“Well, the reason I was late was because I was getting this.”

He raised his hand, which I didn’t realize he was holding behind his back, to reveal a present. It was no bigger than his hand with green and black wrapping a very fancy gold bow tying it together. It was beautiful and I didn’t even know what was inside of it. 

“Call it a peace offering.”

I smiled and him, genuinely, taking the small box from him and delicately undoing the bow and wrapping. It was a velvet box - jewelry box to be exact. I opened it, a small gasp leaving my mouth. 

It was a golden necklace with a little V-shaped pendant attached to the end. It was pretty, classy, and simple. It was perfect.

“Oh, Loki, it’s beautiful.”

Loki took the box, removing the necklace from it and setting it down. 

“Shall we see if it fits?”

I lowered the blanket off my shoulders, turning around so he could put it on me. He draped it around my head, placing it to rest across my collarbones. His fingers barely brushed my skin as he fastened, leaving fire in its place. Suddenly, the blanket wasn’t needed anymore. 

I turned back to face Loki. His eyes danced over the necklace, smiling as he lifted his gaze back to mine. 

“Perfect.” He cooed. 

Something had changed in his face. It wasn’t so hard or smug as I had come to know it. He looked relaxed and, dare I say it, content. Like he had nothing on his mind but pleasant thoughts. It almost weirded me out. 

“See, Loki, you are capable of being a nice guy. Why did you give me such a hard time?”

“I’m not sure.” He looked confused, like he was trying to scan his brain for the answer. 

“Well, Nat thinks this is like first grade and insists it’s because you have feelings for me. But that’s cr-“

Loki’s cut me off. 

“I do have feelings for you.”

I froze, staring him down like he just admired his feelings for me. Oh, wait. He did. 

“What?”

His famous smirk returned. 

“I feel that you are a defensive, stubborn, smartass with problems to authority.”

My glared returned as well, the intense moment over and the hope inside me completely disintegrating. 

“You jackass. Why? How come the  _ second  _ I decide to change my mind about you, you go and pull something like that? Is this some game you like to play with people's feelings—“

He cut me off again, this time by wrapping his arm around my lower back and pulling me into him, kissing me into silence. 

The kiss surprised me so much that I didn’t have time to react before he pulled away. He gleamed at me with that smug look on his face. Part of me wanted to slap him - he completely deserved it, of course. But the other part of me, the one controlling all my body parts, really wanted to kiss him again. My body was quicker than my mind. 

This time, I grabbed him by the lapels on his suit jacket and kissed the ever living daylights out of him. He responded immediately, raising his hands up to my face, his thumbs on my cheeks while his other fingers rested on my neck. 

_ Holy mother of god this man is a good kisser.  _

My hands moved up from his lapels, across his shoulders, and into his silky hair. Loki’s hands went in the opposite direction, slithering down to my hips. To my surprise, he didn’t proceed to my ass - both surprising and disappointing me. I wanted him to touch me, but I also appreciated his sentiment. If my tongue wasn’t occupied, I would have told him to please proceed. 

Loki explored every crevice of my mouth with his tongue, each second more demanding and heated than the last. If I didn’t stop him, I didn’t know how far he would go. 

_ Just let him in. Allow yourself to feel. _

It was like the right side of my brain was cheering me on while the left was searching furiously for any excuse, or use of logic, to get me to stop. 

_ He’s your coworker! This is completely against the rules, you could get fired! You’ve worked too hard to lose your job because of some attractive Brit.  _

But then the right side would just punch the left in the face and proceed to fill my mind with all sorts of inappropriate thoughts and sexual scenarios that could happen with Loki.  The fantasy became a little bit more real when I felt Loki press his heat against mine - it was ready, willing, and able. Not to mention, it felt rather impressive. His voice echoed in my head. 

_ Trust me, darling, I don’t need any help in that department. But if you need proof, I’d be happy to oblige. _

Loki was like a drug; with every fiery second that passed, I was falling deeper and deeper. No amount of him seemed like it would be enough. I wanted more. I wanted everything. 

But, to my own disappointment, Loki pulled away from me. I almost whined at the loss of him - I opened my eyes and saw Loki smirking at me. 

“Your place or mine, darling?”

I rolled my eyes, taking him by the hand and leading him back into the apartment. 

“Nat?” I asked, looking around furiously. 

No answer. 

I scanned the apartment and saw a piece of paper sitting on the kitchen table. I released Loki’s hand and picked up the note. It read:

_ Happy Birthday, love! Try not to wake the neighbors ;) _

I made a mental note to strangle Natasha next time I saw her. 

She was almost erased from my memory when Loki once again wrapped his arms around me, pressing himself into me. He moved my hair out of the way and started placing sloppy kisses on my neck. My head fell back against his shoulder, breathy moans leaving my lips. 

_ God, this man is going to be the death of me.  _

He ground his pelvis into my ass as he bit down on my neck, making me gasp louder than before. His left hand traced over my hip bones and snuck its way under my shirt. My skin was already flaming, but his touch seemed to only add gas to the fire. 

Feeling bold, I retorted to his endless teasing by sticking out my ass more and rubbing it against you. This time, he was the one to moan. I smirked, mentally high-fiving myself. But my victory was short lived when I felt this hot breath right next to my ear. 

“You better behave, little one,” he growled in a voice much lower than his normal one. “I would hate to have to punish you.”

“What’s the fun in following the rules, Loki?”

Loki’s grip tightened, digging his fingers into my side and biting harder on my neck.

“That mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble, kitten.”

My entire body shivered at the nickname, goosebumps forming over my entire body. Loki noticed. 

“Ah, like that pet name, do we? Alright,  _ kitten,  _ are you going to be a good girl?”

I couldn’t help but smile to myself. I was in too deep now - there was no turning back. I had fallen into the Devil's grasp and I had absolutely no intention of crawling out of it. If anything, I planned on taming the Devil and making him my  _bitch._

“Never.”

“Bedroom. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi...no, I'm not dead XD. 
> 
> I'M SORRY I WAS GONE FOR SO LONG. To be honest, I wasn't sure exactly how to write this chapter for a while. I knew what I wanted to happen, but wasn't sure how to execute it.  
> BUT I'M BACK NOW!!!
> 
> Also, the necklace Loki gives her is suppose to resemble the little 'V' on his Asgardian clothing. I have one like this in real life and I wear it everyday XD. 
> 
> Also, I've decided to dedicate this story to Ursus_minor because she inspired me to write it <3<3<3
> 
> Love you guys 3000


	4. Bathing in the Fires of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been months.....sorry XD
> 
> Also, sorry for any mistakes. I was in a hurry to get this out.

The original plan was to lead Loki to my bedroom by, you know, walking like a normal person. But, the moment I told him where the bedroom was, he fully lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder. This both impressed and aroused me. 

Normally, I would have fought against him for such an act, but by the time the initial shock wore off, he was throwing me down on my bed. 

He watched me like a predator would his prey. His eyes were completely glazed over without a trace of reason or logic to be found. Everything that was animal about a human seemed to have awakened within him. And I was his next meal. 

“You’re going to regret mouthing off to me, kitten.”

He grumbled, undoing his tie and throwing it aside to start the inevitable pile of clothing that would end up on the floor. 

“I could never regret pissing you off, Loki.”

I blinked and Loki was over me, his hand wrapped around my throat, squeezing it lightly. His powerful thighs caught my hips between them, leaving me no chance for escape and not even wiggle room. Somehow he pinned my arms above my head with just his one free hand. This man was full of surprises. I could feel his rock-hard member against my thigh, straining in his pants, and begging to be released and cared for. 

_ One eyed snake. ehehe. _

“You  _ really  _ like to test my patience, don’t you, little one?”

“Pot calling the kettle black.”

His hand tightened around my neck ever so slightly.

It shouldn’t have been as arousing as it was to know that he could strangle me to death with that hand. He had full physical power over me. I was at his mercy. My mouth, however, didn’t care that he could end my life with one squeeze of his large hand. 

“Perhaps,” he mused, “but I only do it because your reactions are priceless. You, my little minx, are truly vexing in every way, shape, and form.”

“I think you’re talking with your second brain there, Loke.”

I bucked my hips up into his, earning a very low and primal growl from the man. Was he even a man at this point? No, I don’t think so. Everything animal about him had awakened and been provoked by a challenging female. And he planned on making me his and his  _ alone.  _

But I had plans of my own. 

“Don’t think I’m going to submit to you so easily Loki. For all you know one moment I’m laying here and the next,”

Quicker than he could process, I flipped us around, gaining the high ground and pinning  _ his  _ wrists down to the bed. 

“I’m in control.”

The blue is his eyes was completely gone. All that remained were feral, black eyes that could make Lucifer himself shudder. 

“It’s adorable if you think you are the one in control.”

This time,  _ he  _ was the one to buck his hips up, sending a bolt of electricity into my core. My eyes snapped shut, feeling the wetness start to form on my black, lacy panties I had chosen to wear. My cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment; my body was betraying me. 

“You are  _ mine,  _ whether you choose to admit it or not, you crave subjugation.”

I tried my best to muffle a moan, but it came right out, loud and clear. His silver tongue would be the death of me. 

“(Y/n)?”

“Yes, Loki?” I whispered. 

“(Y/n)! Wake up!”

My eyes snapped open, finding not Loki, but Natasha towering over me. 

“Welcome back to the land of the living.” Nat chirped, jokingly. 

I looked to find myself laying down on my couch, a blanket covering me. I sat up sharply, confused and disoriented. 

_ Was that really just a dream? It felt so real.  _

The radiating heat from between my legs was enough to tell me how realistic the dream was. 

“You were moaning in your sleep,” Nat said, bluntly. “Please tell me you were dreaming about Loki.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Ew, Nat!” I hit her in the shoulder, pushing her away from me in the process. “I wouldn’t shake his hand let alone let him do anything else with it.”

I lied. I was a dirty, rotten liar. Right now, all I could think about was Loki bending me over my desk and fucking me into the next dimension. The blush spreading across my face and rising to me ears was damning evidence. 

Nat just rolled her eyes, chuckling, “Yeah, sure, okay. Whatever you say, hot stuff. But you should probably go to bed, you have to go to work tomorrow and face the jerk who didn’t show up to your party. I’m sure you’ll need all the energy for the sex you’re going to have.”

I grabbed the pillow under my head and chucked it at her with as much force as I could muster. She laughed harder, grabbing her keys and heading for the door. 

“Goodnight, babe. You’re welcome for the party, by the way!”

She opened the door and rather than walking straight through, and not closing the door like always, she froze, looking down at her feet. 

“What is it?” I asked, rising from the couch.

She bent down, picking something up and turning towards me.

“I think this is for you.”

She handed me the little box and was gone before I even realized she closed the door. 

The little box fit in the palm of my hand. It had black and green wrapping, tied together with a gold bow. It almost looked like…  I tore it open without another moment’s hesitation. Under the wrapping there was a small note. 

_ Sorry I couldn’t make it, darling. I hope this makes up for my absence. Happy Birthday, L. _

It was written in fancy calligraphy that you would normally only see in the constitution. How did he have such good handwriting?  _ I might need to ask him to teach me.  _

Moving the note aside, I opened the lid to the box and couldn’t believe my eyes. Inside was the gold necklace Loki had given me in my subconscious.

_ How…? Am I a witch that can see the future? _

Despite the questions in my head, I wasted no time in placing the beautiful piece of jewelry around my neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More mischief to come >;)


	5. Giving in to the Devil's Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading twice in the same month???? WHO AM I????? 
> 
> Didn't proof cause I'm lazy and I'm uploading this in my History class.

The next morning is always awkward. 

For a few seconds when you wake up, you’ve forgotten everything about the night before. There is a brief moment of ignorant bliss when you start the ignition on all your senses, slowly developing them once again for the new day. 

Then, you remember.

You lay there, thinking about what you had done. The fun, the risk, the pleasure. The inevitable feelings of regret, worry, and slight disgust.

Yeah, I hate those moments. Then, there is the despair of having to check and see if the other person is still there. Hesitantly, you turn your head one hundred eighty degrees and find either nothing, followed by a sigh of relief and an immediate need to fall back asleep due to the leftover effects of intoxication, or you find a drunk dumb ass who, without the help of alcohol, is less of a ten and more of a six.

All of this, of course, did not apply to me when I woke up the day after my birthday.

I woke up, only slightly hungover because I knew I had to work the next day, and instantly remembered everything. Groaning, I flipped over, smothering my face into the pillow on the other side of the bed. 

But, by some miracle, I managed to convince myself to get out of bed and get ready for the day. The whole time I thought about facing Loki. How my body would betray me and project shades of red that would make a tomato look pale. How I wouldn’t be able to look him in the eye because it would remind me of that moment when I saw them dilate to almost nothing as he whispered his filthy promises of his plans for my body. 

_ God. Maybe I should just call in sick.  _

No. I wouldn’t give in. Loki Laufeyson was just a man. A very,  _ very  _ attractive man, but albeit still just a man. 

_ You are going to walk in there today, head high, and you are going to avoid him as much as you possibly can. You will lock your door at lunch, look both ways before going down a hallway, and hold in your bodily fluids until the end of the day if you have to.  _

With my plan set, I locked up my apartment, said hello to my crazy neighbor Mrs. Tuttle, and was off to work. 

I kept to my plan well enough. Every time I heard Loki’s voice, I’d walk the other way. If I passed him in the hallway, I’d keep my head down. I locked my door at lunch. I had made it through the entire day without so much as looking in his eyes. As I walked to my car, I couldn’t help but mentally pat myself on the back for a job well done. 

But, Nords help me and Lucifer have mercy on my soul, as I was approaching my car I heard it. 

“Why have you been avoiding me, darling?”

_ God. Fucking. Dammit. _

I looked up to find the devil himself leaning against my car. He was wearing a black three piece suit. The added aesthetic of the vest made him look even more desirable.

“I’m not avoiding you.” I lied, walking right past him and anxiously scrounging for my keys. I was able to find them and unlock it.

“Yes, you are.” He insisted.

“No, I’m not.”

I opened my door, only to have it shut by the man who seemed to be able to teleport now. He stood just inches from me, towering over me with narrowed eyes. He almost looked like a disappointed parent, about to scold his child. 

“Yes. You. Are.” He spoke each word slowly, his voice getting lower with each one. A tinge of fear sparked in the bottom of my gut, along with a wave of arousal that went shooting south. Gulping, all I could do was look into his deep eyes. I could tell there was so much to uncover from his man, but only when and if he wanted to divulge. 

“Have I offended you in some way?” His voice almost sounded sad.

“No.” I said, barely in a whisper.

“Then what have I done to earn the silent treatment?” Now he sounded angry. 

Why? Why did he care so much if I paid attention to him. It’s not like we were close. Hell, we  _ barely  _ knew each other. I didn’t owe him anything. There was no obligation for coworkers to be friends; I had done nothing wrong. 

“You haven’t  _ done  _ anything. I was just busy today - didn’t have time to chat.” I avoided his eyes, memorizing the details of his shoes.

“Darling.” 

I didn’t budge.  _ Should I tell him?  _

Oh yeah, tell the guy you work with that you’re having sex dreams about him. Brilliant, (Y/n), just brilliant. While you’re at it, you might as well tell him that you don’t have a--

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt Loki’s hand clamp down on my shoulder. I finally gave in and lifted my gaze to his. Now, his baby blues were riddled with concern. I felt frozen. Every excuse running through my head was being shot down. If felt like that episode of Spongebob when he is trying to remember his name and the little characters in his brain are screaming and everything is on fire. 

That’s about accurate to how I felt. 

I felt like a steaming kettle, getting closer and closer to my boiling point. I was hot, confused, scared and everything felt like it was going to fall apart until -

“I had a dream that you came to my party.”

Word vomit; too late to turn back now.

“I was out on my balcony and you had arrived late and came out to talk to me. You gave me a present which was the necklace you gave me in real life. We talked for a few minutes and as I was in the middle of getting mad at you, you grabbed me and kissed me. Things really escalated from there and we ended up in my bedroom doing things that should only happen between a married couple. And a very kinky one at that! I have been avoiding you all day because every time I think about you, I can only think about that moment when you looked like you wanted to devour me.”

“So please, forgive me if I haven’t wanted to look into your eyes because I know that my willpower is so shitty that I would instantly ask you to bend me over the hood of this car and fuck me senseless until both of us were screaming for Valhalla to take us. I like my job and I didn’t want to jeopardize it by canoodling with a coworker. Is that a good enough reason for you?!”

Panting, I stared up at the tall, dark, and handsome fool. He seemed shocked - at a complete loss for words. His furrowed brows, however, quickly relaxed. 

“You do know that rule only forbids relationships between employees and their superiors, right?”

_ Well shit...I didn’t know that.  _

Fuck it. Fuck everything.

Dropping my bag, I grabbed Loki by the lapels of his suit jacket and brought him down to my height, kissing the motherfucking daylights out of him. Loki growled into it, placing his hands on my hips almost cautiously, as if he still wanted to be a gentleman. He threw caution to the wind, however, when I shoved my tongue into his mouth; he then gladly grabbed my ass. 

The heat between us was steadily growing with each fiery second. He lifted one of my legs to hook around his waist, allowing me to feel the impressive package between his getting harder and harder. He ground it into me, making my core hot, wet, and ready. 

“Fuck me, Loki.”

I whispered after breaking away for a moment. His devilish chuckle rang in my ears.

“Not here, darling. Tonight, I am the only one who will get to see you in your full, blissful glory as I completely  _ ruin  _ you for any other man.” He kissed me once more.

“My place. Eight o’clock. Bring an overnight bag.”

He gave me a business card with his address on it and with that, he was gone; left my standing there unsatisfied and yearning for more. 

_ I am going to kill that bastard. _

But I knew I had to fuck him first - then I would kill him. 

~~~

Standing in front of Loki’s door was the most terrifying and invigorating experience of my entire life. My overnight bag in my hand, I stared at the black, painted door with the apartment number ‘5-107’ on it. Of course he lived on the top floor of a ridiculously expensive apartment building. 

_ We basically had the same job, how did he make so much more than me? _

I had changed from my business, casual attire to a simple forest green sundress with a black cardigan and gold sandals. I was inspired by Loki’s color scheme on the present he gave me.

Taking a deep breath, I raised my hand and gave the door three hefty knocks. Not soft enough to sound like a mouse, but not hard enough to sound like the police during a drug bust. 

Within just a few moments, the door opened, revealing Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome himself. He was wearing the same suit as before, minus the suit jacket and tie. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he had unbuttoned a few buttons, exposing the top of his chest and forearms. A strong collar bone was hidden beneath the dress shirts I had only seen him in. Oh how I longed to see what lies beneath the thin fabric. 

“Darling.” He gave me a thorough up and down, admiring my choice of outfit.  

“Loki.”

He moved aside, opening the door to let me in. Muttering an awkward thanks, I walked passed him into his humble abode. I had to give him a pat on the back for decoration. He had the very classic modern bachelor minimalistic way of living. While the rooms were furnished, they still somehow seemed empty. It was very clean - someone like Loki probably had some sort of caretaker. All that being said, it was very obvious that a man lived here. And a very classy one at that. 

“You have a very nice place, Loki. I’m pleasantly surprised.”

Closing the door, Loki chuckled a bit, placing his hands in his pockets.

“Did you expect me to live in a pigsty?”

“Nah, I just envisioned a dark, damp place with meat hooks on the wall and severed heads. You know, just basic horror movie type stuff.”

“Ah, yes, well sorry to disappoint, but I do have satanic rituals every Thursday night so maybe you can drop by then.”

We both laughed. It occurred to me that this was the first time I ever heard Loki’s true and genuine laugh. Sure, he’s given me snickers and evil chuckles before, but never like this. His eyes were crinkled into adorable crows feet and his tongue was between his teeth. He actually looked happy for once. No smirk. No smugness. Just good old fashioned Loki, laughing at a joke. It was a moment to memorize. 

Our laughter died down and Loki gestures toward the kitchen, “Would you like something to drink?”

I thought about it, but alcohol didn’t sound like a great idea. I’m a lightweight and I wanted to remember every detail of this night. 

“No, I’m okay, but thank you.”

That’s when the silence came, and more importantly, the familiar sexual tension. Loki watched me as I placed my overnight bag to the side. I made sure to bend over more than necessary so he could get a good view of my ass. His eyes began to blacken. 

“So...what happens now?” I asked, trying to seem innocent. 

Loki stalked towards me with slow but strong steps. Like a jaguar sneaking up on a gazelle. 

“Now,” his voice lowered. He carefully wrapped his fingers around my wrists once he was in front of me and leaned into my right ear. “I’m going to fuck you like a wild animal.”

His left hand released my right wrist and grabbed a fist full of my hair, turning my head towards him and immediately shoving his tongue down my throat. 

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to tease once again XDXDXD  
> I PROMISE there will be smut in the next chapter and that chapter will be out soon ;D   
> Cross my heart and hope to die, scout's honor, etc...

**Author's Note:**

> More to come, I promise :)


End file.
